Everything Is Fine
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: James has never liked Jo. But when he finds Jo, crying over Jett, he'll still defend her. James/Jo, Kenlos, some Lamille. major Jett bashing! For Reagan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY1


**Everything is Fine**

* * *

James Diamond had never liked Jo Taylor. He had a crush on her, once, yes, he wouldn't deny it, and he thought she was a beautiful, beautiful girl. But he had always found her to be a little fake, and he didn't like how she treated Kendall. Kendall was his best friend, and she had broken his heart when she had left him.

Kendall had moved on remarkably well, however, and it had been 6 months. He and Carlos had been an item for half that time, and while it had been shocking for the two of them to come out as a couple, James thought it was sweet and he knew Carlos truly loved Kendall and wouldn't hurt him.

Jo had started dating Jett soon after breaking up with Kendall, and things seemed to be going well, at least from what Camille told James and Logan of the relationship, anyways. Kendall and Jo sometimes still talked, if they saw each other around, although Carlos made it his mission to help Kendall avoid Jo if at all possible. Carlos was not usually a pushy one, not in a relationship, but when it came to Jo being around, Carlos was purely possessive of Kendall, letting Jo know exactly who had Kendall's heart. James was of the opinion that Jo really didn't care who had Kendall's heart anymore, because she wasn't interested in him at all. James was also of the opinion that Kendall didn't need Carlos to remind him who he wanted to be with.

James had honestly, never liked Jo while she and Kendall had even been dating, if the truth was to be told. Especially after the whole Jett issue where Jett had played them. James was of the opinion that she should have known better than to trust Jett Stetson and her publicist, even Carlos knew Publicists were cold leeches who only wanted their clients to look good , and everyone else to look bad. She should have known, but she didn't, or didn't want to. And that upset James. It made him wonder if she really ever loved Kendall like he loved her.

So, naturally, today was not a happy day for James, due to the fact that after his episode of Witches of Rodeo drive had aired, the fans had requested more. Griffin had commanded Gustavo to get James on other hit TV shows and then maybe a bit movie part. This had led to all four of the boys being required to guest on different kids shows. Carlos had guest hosted a cooking show following his turn as "Chef Carlitos" on the News, and he had done well. Logan and Kendall had both done some Dingo channel shows, and now, James had been given a recurring role in New Town High. This, thus, meant working with Jo and Jett and of course, being tortured. Luckily, Camille also had a recurring role, thanks to her friendship with Jo, so James would at least have a distraction from wanting to attack the hottest couple in Hollywood.

* * *

"James, darling, you're needed on set in 5 minutes" the assistant producer said, poking her head into James's dressing room door. James looked up and smiled, putting his phone down on the table.

"Thanks, Rebecca. Just let me go get my jacket and then I'll be there. What scene am I doing again?"

"The one with Jo where she is crying because Jett is cheating on her." The pretty red headed woman said. James liked the assistant producer, she was always really nice. She was married, and had twin little girls who were 3. When James was on set, she usually brought them. He liked the little girls, they were adorable.

James sighed. "Okay, thanks."

"Not looking forward to comforting Jo?" Rebecca asked, offering a sympathetic smile. "I'll try to get your character written is as more of a different characters friend next season if you like" she offered.

"No, it's fine" James said with a smile. And yet, he was worried. He knew how Hollywood writers were, and if his character comforted Jo's character and became friends, it was a sure shot there would be something romantic happening in the future for him. He actually wouldn't be surprised if Griffin somehow forced James into a starring role on the show for the second season, and that proceeded to happen. And he would cringe through it all.

Rebecca smiled "At least it's only acting" she said.

James nodded. "Yeah that's true" he said with a smile, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. He followed Rebecca down the hall towards the set, stopping when he heard sobs from Jo's dressing room. Rebecca stopped when she saw him stop and gave him a quizzical look. "Go on, tell the director I'll be there in a minute" he said. As she left, he knocked on the door to Jo's dressing room. "Hey, Jo?" he said softly. "Are you okay?" _Idiot, she's crying, why would she be okay?_

"No, go away" Jo's voice came from with in.

James shook his head and pushed her door open. "Jo, what's wrong?" he asked softly. She was sitting in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest, crying. He sank down to the ground, since she was behind her vanity, and crawled under it, coming up next to her. "Jo, what happened?" he asked softly.

Jo shook her head "I'm an idiot, that's what happened"

James was pretty sure that Jo was not an idiot. In school, she always seemed to have an answer, and she was pretty levelheaded, for the most part. He had always actually admired her knowledge on certain things. "Don't say that, Jo." He urged.

"I made a mistake, breaking up with Kendall and falling for Jett" Jo continued, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm so stupid"

James bit his lip. "You still have feelings for Kendall?" he asked hesitantly.

"No. but he treated me so well, and he loved me. I broke his heart and I was so mean to him, James. I know you hate me for it. But I was wrong. Jett's a jerk" Jo said softly.

James's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?" he spat. He absolutely hated Jett and found him to be the most irritating creature on the planet. He'd like to throw a couple punches in that arrogant jerks direction, except that might ruin his face, and Jett's face was the only thing he had going for him.

Jo shook her head, sobbing again. James moved out from under the table completely and pulled her into his arms. "Jo, what did he do?" James repeated.

"He was cheating on me" Jo sobbed. James tightened his grip around her. Sometimes, it was eerie how life imitated art. He had literally been on his way to film this exact scene with Jo. He didn't like people who cheated, and he'd never intentionally do so. There had been the one time with Camille, but that had been accidental.

He sighed. "Jett's the idiot, Jo. He has no right to cheat on you, and you didn't deserve it. And you know what, I make a stink about you breaking Kendall's heart, but in retrospect, because you did, he's with Carlos now, and they're the happiest they've ever been. You hurt him, but he's moved on, and I was being a diva about it"

"I understand though, he's your best friend." Jo said softly. "Oh, James, I'm so sorry for the problems I've caused. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have fallen for Jett. I feel awful"

James shook his head. "Don't. you want to know what we're going to do?"

"What?" Jo looked up at James curiously.

"We are going to go out there, we are going to blow Jett Stetson's socks off with our performance, you are going to break up with him and I'm going to teach him a thing or two about how you treat women. Because, frankly, This isn't it" James said. He stood up, pulling Jo up with him.

"Why are you being so nice, you hate me" Jo asked.

James pulled her to his chest. "I don't hate you. Not anymore. Not after seeing how this has played out. Come on, let's get you to hair and make up again and see if they can fix you up and make you look pretty."

"Are you saying I'm ugly"

"I'm saying you look like a raccoon" James said "and maybe we should film me finding you, because you wouldn't need to act. Let's go talk to the director and see" he suggested.

Jo smiled. "Okay, sounds great. I'll just go let Jett see what he did to me."

"He says one word and I'll smash his face in" James growled. "Come on, let's go" he said, leading Jo out of the room. As they walked down the hall, James put his arm protectively around Jo, anger building up in his chest at the thought of someone thinking they could treat women like crap. It was wrong, and Jett needed to be taught a lesson, and a big one at that.

James and Jo walked into the soundstage, James shielding Jo's face from the media that was there by slightly turning her so she was hidden in his side. Jett swaggered up to them, a cocky grin on his face. "Hey, Jamie boy, Jo" he said, holding his arm out for Jo.

Jo looked at him cooly. "Jett, we need to talk."

"With Jamie here?"

"I'd like to have him here, yes." Jo said, moving into James slightly. James glared at Jett.

"Okay, well, what did you want to tell me?" Jett asked with a smirk.

Jo bit her lip and glared at him. "It's over" she said softly.

Jett stutted. "You want to be killed off in a cheerleading accident that badly?" he asked, smirking.

Jo rolled her eyes "I won't be killed off"

James smirked at Jett. "You will be" he said brightly.

"_What?"_

"We know all about your little cheating scandal." Jo said angrily. "Jennifer told me everything, said you told her we broke up, but Camille told her we hadn't. What made you think you can just push me around like that." She asked.

James glared at Jett.

"Honey, this is Hollywood. It isn't cheating, it's-"

Jett broke off, staggering backwards as James's fist collided with his face. James let go of Jo, and lunged forward, sinking another blow to Jett's stomach. Pushing Jett up against the wall with a forceful _thud _James got right into the unfaithful jerk's face. "You couldn't let Kendall have Jo, and yet once you had her, you hurt her and pushed her around." James glared at him. "You just don't know how to treat other people, do you" He spat. Jett's eyes were wide, and James could see the fear on his face. James was the one person Jett was truly threatened by, it occurred to him. James was the one person who was better looking, in Jett's opinion, the one person on set who was bigger than Jett, James had more talent, James got the girls, and James was the one person with the _nerve _to fight back. James was everything pretty boys with no real talent feared most- a pretty boy with a ton of talent.

Jett gulped "Uh"

"That's what I thought." James growled, shoving Jett against the wall harder. "You're a jerk. Just because you're on a hit tv doesn't mean you can be mean to people" he raised his fist back again, slamming into Jett's face again. "That first one was for Jo. That one was for Kendall" he snarled. "Stop treating people like crap and disrespecting people"

"Like you don't walk around acting like you own the world" Jett snapped back.

James narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes. But I'd never cheat on someone, or steal someone's girlfriend and I actually have a heart and care about people." James barked. "You're an asshole and that's all you're good for."

Jett pushed back against James, knocking him forward. James pushed back, slamming Jett back into the wall, wishing Camille was around to happily slap the crap out of Jett for James, since Jett couldn't fight back. James raised his fist and held it there, daring Jett to do anything to anger James anymore.

"James" Jo called. "Please don't, he's not worth it. Your rep is down the toilet, Jett's still a Hollywood heartthrob"

James released Jett, who sank down the floor and turned around. "So am I." he said angrily, pulling out his phone. "and Jett won't be loved for long"

Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to everyone on his phone and to his Scuttlebuttle, which Gustavo had finally let them know the passwords too.

**_Jett Stetson was cheating on Jo. That's why I did it. Don't believe what Jett says._**

**_

* * *

_**

James sat down on the couch next to Kendall and Carlos. He wasn't quite sure who was who; they were thoroughly wrapped up in each other. It was 2 weeks since his confrontation with Jett, and truth be told, he was being perceived as the good guy, by everyone except Carlos and Jett. Carlos felt that James had betrayed him and Kendall when he had comforted Jo, especially since the cover of Pop Tiger included a picture of James holding Jo, entitled: **_Are Things Heating Up on The Set of New Town High Between Jo and James?_**

The article itself hadn't been that bad, just describing Jo's break up with Jett, quotes from Jett and Jennifer, and Jo, and the reporter wondering how Big Time Rush would handle this, how Kendall felt on the whole thing, and rumors that Jo and James had been an item before Kendall and Jo had been. James was only being a friend to Jo.

Except, he was pretty sure he wasn't feeling all that friendly towards Jo, to be honestly. He was feeling more and more romantic towards her, in all honestly. He felt terrible, because for one thing, she had only just left Jett, for another, she was Kendall's ex, which was why he needed to have a word with Kendall. As soon as possible.

"Hey, Kendall, do you think you could stop licking Carlos's tonsils for a minute so I can talk to you?" James asked softly.

Kendall and Carlos pulled apart and Carlos climbed off of Kendall's lap, curling into Kendall's side like a cat and putting his head on Kendall's shoulder. "What's up James?" Kendall asked, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Carlos.

"Please don't be mad"

"What did you do this time?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"I-uh-can you please tighten your grip on Carlos, he's gonna attack me when he hears what I have to say" James said, scooting away from Carlos. Kendall tightened his arms around Carlos and look expectantly at James.

"Well?"

"I-uh. I think I may be in love with Jo" James winced and shrank back, covering his face with his hands as Carlos attempted to lung forward at him.

Kendall pushed Carlos back easily. "Carlos, relax" he chided, before looking back at James. "James, I could care less who dates Jo. If you want to, that's fine by me. I have Carlos, I'm happy, you deserve to be happy and she deserves to be happy. I'm over her, and James, I'm gay. Why would I care what the girl I dated because I was telling myself I _wasn't _gay, does?" Kendall said softly. "Carlos, calm the hell down!'

James sighed. "You loved her, though, Kendall. You cried over her. "

Kendall sighed. "and I'm with Carlos. I know some guys would freak out over this, but James, love is love, and you can't help who you fall for. You think I don't know this fully well? Do you want to know how loud my scream was when I realized I was gay? Logan thought I was murdering you or something, if that gives you any indication"

"I don't scream that loud" James defended.

Carlos snorted. "Uh, yeah, you kind of do" he said, standing up. "I'm going to go down to the pool, do you want to come, Kendall?"

"I'll come down after I finish talking to James, thanks, though" Kendall said with a smile. He watched Carlos leave, and then turned back to James. "The point is, James, I get that you can't help it when you fall, and I'm so over her anyways, she wasn't the right one for me. What if you are the right one for her and you never know because you never take a chance? Carlos is my soul mate. You're in love with her. Ask her out" Kendall urged. "You could be the happy medium for her- you're not an asshole, and you care about her and yet, you're more suited to the lifestyle she'll be living. You want spotlight, but you won't hurt her to get it, basically. If you don't ask her out, I'll ask her out for you" Kendall said, smiling,

"So it won't bother you"

"Not one bit" Kendall said with a smile, standing up. "I'm going to go find Carlos before he does something he'll regret" he told James.

James laughed. "and I'm going to go do something I might regret" he said with a small laugh.

* * *

James walked onto set, one of Kendall's beanies on, and sunglasses. Jett was on a warpath to find and kill James, so James had to go incognito most of the time if Jett was going to be around. Of all the things that could be said about Jett, the most important was that Jett had money, and the body guards and goonies that came with that money. James didn't really feel like getting tasered or anything or getting held back while Jett smacked him around.

He walked into Jo's dressing room, smiling as he found her sitting at her vanity, staring into the mirror. "How very me of you" he said with a smile.

Jo turned around and grinned widely. "oh! Hi James. I didn't know you were filming today"

"I'm not. I came to see you. Is that a crime?"

"No" Jo shook her head, smiling. She stood up and opened her arms for a hug. He came forward and hugged her. "So, what are you up to?"

"I just was bored. Logan and Camille are off doing some couple stuff, Carlos and Kendall are PDAing at the pool, and I figured I'd come hang with you" James said with a smile.

Jo smiled. "Oh. I was just about done for the day. They're shooting stuff I'm not in today, mostly. I had one scene, but I'm done now" Jo said, smiling. "Do you want to go grab a bite? The Publicists are saying that it will look good if you and I have a united front, are seen together, even as friends"

James smiled. "Yeah, can I talk to you about that?"

"Uh, okay"

"I don't want to be just friends, Jo. I want to be more than that." James said softly. "I know its weird, because of Kendall, but I talked to him, and he's cool with it. He said if I didn't ask you out, he would ask you out for me."

Jo smiled. "You like me?"

"Like you? Like you? Hell, Jo, I'm in love with you" James sighed. "and I know it's awkward, but I can't help the way I feel. I know you might not feel the same, but can you at least entertain the idea? Toy with it for a while? You know they're going to want us to start dating now anyways"

Jo smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek "I've entertained the idea. Before I dated Kendall, I considered you, because you were so funny that day with the manspray. But then I fell for Kendall and then Jett. But when you defended me the way you did, I realized, that maybe it was you. You weren't vain, not at least like I thought you were. I wished-I wished I had gotten to know you better before dating Kendall. The whole thing could have been avoided."

"So what are you telling me, Jo?"

"I'm saying, when they tell us that we should fake date, we should tell them we can't fake date because we're already an item" Jo smiled. "That's what I'm telling you"

James smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, James" She said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, I think. So how about that lunch? We could see if the others want to come?" She said. "Maybe Carlos won't be all psychotic abut protecting Kendall from me? And I suppose I'll have to get the Big Time Rush seal of approval all over again?" She said.

"You have Kendall's approval, you'll probably never get Carlos's approval. He can be a downright bitch when It comes to Kendall. And I think Logan could care less as long as I'm happy, and you'll have Camille's approval, so he'll be fine with it." James said . "but when did I ever do things the way they wanted me to? I'm not a puppet."

Jo smiled and pulled away from him. "I love that about you, James. You don't take crap from people."

James smiled. "Come on, let's go get lunch. And maybe rub our new relationship into Jett's face a little bit?"

"I'd like that" Jo said with a smile, offering him her hand. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to this side. He smiled at her and then opened the door, leading her out.

They walked onto the set to stop and see what Jett was up to, and maybe cause some jaws to drop. Although, James thought, no one should really be surprised. This had been a long time coming.

* * *

James and Jo sat down across from Logan and Camille at the sunny café in Beverly Hills. Camille gave Jo a look at how close she and James were sitting, since she couldn't see the way Jo's hand was on James's knee under the table, nor could she see how James's hand was over it, keeping it there.

Kendall and Carlos arrived a few minutes later, taking seats between James and Camille. Carlos glared slightly at Jo, before putting his head on Kendall's shoulder and Kendall turned to give James a look. "So, what's going on, James?" he asked with a smile.

"Not much." James grinned. Jo rolled her eyes at him and smiled widely. Kendall gave her a look and she nodded and he smiled back at her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I had a talk with Kendall today" James said. "and then I had a talk with Jo"

Jo smiled "and when the network tells us to fake date, it won't be necessary to fake it" she said with a grin. Everyone stared in shock for several minutes, Kendall waiting for the other's reactions, Logan blinking rapidly, and huge grin spreading over Camille's face as rapidly as the glare on Carlos's grew.

Suddenly, Camille squealed loudly, attracting stares and Logan jumped, putting his hand to his ear and wincing at the noise. At the same moment, Carlos stood up and grabbed James's shoulder. "I need to talk to you, James" Carlos said. James stood up, giving Jo a quick smile and eye roll before following his best- possibly soon to be ex- friend over to a corner.

Carlos folded his arms. "James, what are you thinking? She hurt Kendall."

"Carlos, she's realized how wrong she was . You don't know her, at all. I've spent a lot of time getting to know her since the break up, and she's matured since Kendall and she's seen how wrong she was. Carlos, Kendall was 2 relationships ago for her. Me and Jett. You knew I was going to ask her out, and you know Kendall doesn't care"

"But I care." Carlos informed him. "I'm concerned, because she doesn't have a good track record. I know you won't do what I recommend, but please, just, don't come running to me when you get hurt, because we might be best friends, but I'll just say I told you so in this case. I love you, James. I just want you to know that I don't care for her, because of how shehurt Kendall."

James shook his head. "Please keep your mouth shut on this. I love her and I love you, but if you hurt her, I might have to reenact the Jett incident."

"I'm your best friend"

James nodded "I don't like it when girls cry, Carlos. Please, find it in your heart to find something you like about her? For me? For the sake of all of our sanity? Logan is the only one of the three of you I can't stay mad at"

Carlos nodded "Okay. I'll play it nice. But if she hurts you, don't expect me to be thrilled and throw her a party"

"She's not going to, Carlos. I trust her" James informed him. "She's not going to hurt me, I'm confident in that"

Carlos nodded. "Okay, if you're so sure" he said. "I love you, James. I'm only being weird about this because this whole situation is so weird"

James nodded. "I know. But at least, the whole gang is together and happy"

Carlos smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm glad you're happy, James"

James smiled "Thank you." He said, turning to rejoin Jo and the others. He slipped into the seat next to Jo, this time putting his arm around her shoulder's and pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning to talk to Kendall about hockey.

Everything was fine, and James had the feeling everything would always be fine. He knew he loved Jo and he knew she loved him. Carlos and Kendall was happy, and Logan and Camille were still as strong as ever. And surprise, surprise, Jett was alone. Everything was all right.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. James/Jo,, right? My best frined wanted it. Yeah, idk either. But I kina like James/Jo a little bit, it's growing on me.

Well, it's 2 30 so I'ma go to bed. TIBTO update tommoroww!


End file.
